Letters From Home
by TheSparkledMoon
Summary: Ed and Al receive letters from their loved ones back home that keep them going on through hard times. Ed/Win  Al/OC


This is my first story in a looong time, but it is hopefully going to be good. It's going to be FMA and meant to be a little sad, but in a good way. =D Ed has auto mail and Al has his body back. They are not trapped in 1940's Germany as stated in Shamballa. You might want to listen to the song Letters from Home by John Michael Montgomery, it will help you understand it a little better if your confused.

I wrote this song for all the military personnel hether your on active duty or a veteran. I want to say THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE! I hope it reminds you about a letter from home that might have helped you get through hard times.

Summary: Ed and Al receive letters from their loved ones back home.

So thanks for every one who reviewed my other stories and hope you enjoy this one.

~TheSparkledMoon

P.S.- I don't own Full Metal Alchemist of Letters From home by John Michael Montgomery

As Ed and Al left a certain feel of uncertainty came over Alexandria and Winry. They both knew that they could handle themselves but the fear that they wouldn't comeback always haunted the two. Alex had been Ed and Al's friend since they were little. Alex knows a little alchemy, but just what Al taught her. Alex was almost exactly like Al. Both were shy, quiet, sixteen, blonde haired, and loved cats. Plus both of them were smarter than their two counterparts. Alex worried the most when the brothers were gone. That was mostly because Alex's father died in the war and she didn't want the same fate to apply those two. Alex lived with her mom, about a mile and a half away from Winry and had dreams of becoming a biochemist to help people. She couldn't help that Al had become part of those dreams as well. She had fallen for him quite easily, but as for his feelings she didn't know. She hoped that he did, but she would never admit it to Winry. However, if Winry mentioned something about it Alex would remark something about her love for Ed that matched hers for Al.

It had been about three weeks after the boys left that a news report came on talking about the attacks in a town that the boys were stationed in. Alex's eyes grew and tears fell from her eyes fearing the worst. Pinako walked in and comforted the young girl with calming words. Pinako only left when the girl was quiet and the tears were gone only leaving red eyes in its place. Alex knew that it wasn't them that was hurt, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking it was. She turned the channel to a happier show when an idea popped into her head. The little kid was writing a letter, so why couldn't she write one. The boys would love it, she hoped anyway. She picked up a pen and a sheet of ordinary paper and she started to write.

Winry was working on an auto mail piece that was going to be shipped to Central when Alex ran into her workshop with a piece of paper in her hand. Winry, who was distracted, nearly jumped out of her skin when Alex tapped her shoulder. "You scared me half to death. I have to get this piece shipped out as soon as I can!" Alex seemed to shrink back at her friends outburst Winry's eyes shrank when she realized what she had said. "I'm so sorry Alex. I haven't been out of the shop in a while and I'm cranky and tense and I shouldn't have yelled. What did you need Alex?"

Alex stepped back and handed Winry the letter, "Ummm, the boys travel all the time and we hardly get to talk to them so what if we wrote them letters to every place they go. You know, like a letter from home. I want you to write something. I wrote the first half, and I was wondering if you would right the rest. I asked Pinako to as well but she said that they were fine. I think that Pinako's just being sour about Ed again." Alex giggled. Winry couldn't help a smile with the thought of Pinako and Ed fighting through letters. Winry nodded and took the paper out of her hands and started to go to work on the letter.

~A Week and a Half and a lot of calls to Mustang later~

Ed and Al had just finished taking down a serial killer in Yuri and were tired after their long day. They had become good friends with the innkeeper, Sammie. Al trudged into the inn when the sun was setting. Sammie's voice was calm; "You have a letter from your girlfriend. Where's Ed? He has one as well. " With a wink Sammie handed the letters to Al and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Al blushed but she was gone before he could protest. On the envelope in cursive letters read his name. Al excitedly opened the letter careful not to rip the envelope. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. He began reading it, laughing at the funny parts and smiled at the touching ones.

_Dear Alphonse, _

_ I know that this is unexpected but I thought that this would help being away for so long. I know that you want to help people so I thought that if we wrote letters it won't seem as long between visits. So, I hope that that this letter finds you well. Everything is pretty much the same here in Resembol. It's almost June here and getting pretty hot. It's been unusually dry here, but by the looks of the clouds it is going to rain later. I hope that you aren't hurt. I called Mustang and found out where you guys were going to be stationed. Even though it took some convincing for him to give your location. I don't know why he wouldn't give it up. I think that he is just self-centered. Speaking of self centered, Pinako wouldn't write. I think of its her and Ed fighting all the time but I know that she sends her love. I have a question… One day I was wondering if you would take me to the library in Central. I would love to see it. Maybe they have some good books on biochemistry. Anyway I hope that you keep on being safe. You're not metal anymore; so don't be reckless, as Winry would say. I can't wait till you get home safe and sound. _

_ Love,_

_Alexandria_

Alphonse's hands shook. The girl that he had been in love with since he was four had written him a letter. He was so happy he had nearly cried. At that moment Ed walked in tired from the long day when Al got up from the chair and ran over to his brother.

"Brother, Brother, Alex and Winry sent us letters. Here's yours." Al said handing Ed his letter. Ed looked confused but took the letter. "I'm going to help Sammie cook dinner brother. Tell me when you have finished reading. We must write back tonight." Ed cracked a smile. While Al was off in the kitchen Ed started to read his letter. He tore the envelope quickly and without care. He opened the letter and read through it. He could imagine her writing it. Her threatening him if he didn't come back safe, new upgrade on his auto mail, and Heaven help if he ruined his auto mail, he couldn't imagine the horrors of what would happen.

At dinner Sammie inquired about the letters and the boys forked them over, with a little bit of resistance on Ed's part though. Sammie smiled, "I believe that you two have couple of beautiful caring women supporting you. They must worry all the time. You have to extra careful for them you know. Kody can't be here sometimes, but I know that he truly loves me no matter what and these girls do as well. You really should see them more often." They boys nodded knowing that the words were true. They sat in silence the rest of the meal. Al rushed out of the room to get started on his letter back. He wrote in silence even after Ed entered the room. Al handed him a piece of paper and the two boys wrote the letters back home.

When Sammie peaked in the room she found Al's letter hanging from his hand, finished and Ed's letter was over his face vibrating with his loud snoring. She put the letters in separate envelopes and wrote the address on them. She tucked the boys in and put the letters in the mailbox so they would be sent out in the morning. Al laughed the next morning when he woke up. He had failed to realize how dirty his boots were. He needed to write the report up on the serial killer he had captured, but before he left he put her letter in his pocket and waited for the next letter from home.

~~A Week later~~

Alex had just gotten home from school when Winry went out to greet her holding two letters. The print on them was two separate styles. Ed's was messy and more printed, but Al's was more flowing, consistent, and neat. Alex ran by Winry grabbing Al's letter and running into the house. Alex left her shoes in the living room and dropped her bag by the stairs. Winry laughed joyfully at Alex's actions. While Alex was enjoying her letter, Winry would be downstairs working on a new piece of auto mail for Ed. Winry walked into the workshop leaving Ed's unopened letter on the workshop table. For about 30 minutes the letter laid on the table untouched and forgotten. Winry tried to put the letter out of her mind, but she couldn't focus on her auto mail. With a frustrated sigh she wiped her dirty hands on the rag and tore open the envelope.

Alex sat in the room with the letter in front of her. She was happy he had written back though she knew he would. Ed was the one that she worried about not writing back. She was surprised that Ed wrote back, but she was glad because she knew that Winry really needed for him to write back. They were both as clueless as can be. She would have to talk to Winry tonight and try to get her to write back. 'Well forget tonight. She needs to get out of that musty old workshop and write back.' Alex jumped up leaving the open letter on the bed. She ran down the stairs nearly knocking over Pinako in the process. "Sorry, aunt Pinako." Before Pinako could respond Alex was in the workshop. Alex froze at the door not believing the scene front of her. Winry was sitting in the rolling chair hunched over writing, with a smile on her face. When Winry looked up all she saw was Alex's blonde hair leaving the doorway.

Alex couldn't sleep. The newsman had talked about the recent mishaps in Liea a town to the north of Central where the boys were after the alchemist causing the trouble. She hated worrying but they have come back in pretty bad shape before and she didn't want it to happen again. She didn't know what Winry or her would do if the boys, well she didn't even want to think of that. She went to the kitchen and took out the milk and warmed it up. Warm milk would calm her fears like always, hopefully. Alex was about to check on the milk on the stove, when she spotted Winry's letter on the table unsealed. Alex was curious and had some time before her milk was ready. She carefully took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it gently.

_Dear Edward,_

_ Well, I think Alex's idea might actually work. This could be a good solution, but yet mail doesn't run as fast as I wish it would. You better take care of that auto mail, or I swear it will not be pretty when you get back! I'm working on a new piece of auto mail for you and I promise not to forget the screw for it this time. I haven't been able to sleep lately. I saw the man on the television saying some things. I guess I'm turning into Alex, worrying all the time. I'm going to get premature grey hairs. I want you to clear it up in Liea soon. It's all over the news and I think Alex might die from a heart attack if its not cleared up soon. She worries about Al all the time. It can be so cute sometimes. Do you realize how much they are made for each other? She doesn't see it, but you and me see it. Its funny how that works, huh? I got the ring you sent me, and I mean it's alright for a piece of jewelry. Alex adores it and Pinako loves it so I just might keep it. But don't expect me to wear it while I'm in the shop! Ummm, I never would have thought that I would be saying this in a letter but I love you Ed. Come back safe so I can say it to your face, please. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back. Give Al my love and make sure that he stays safe as well. You're all he has out there._

_ Be safe love,_

_Winry Rockbell_

Alex sat wide-eyed in the chair, but then faded into a loving smile. Winry had told Ed that she loved him. She knew that Winry felt this way but they never really talked openly about it. Only when they were teasing did love come up. She wondered what Ed would say, or what Al would say if she said how much she loved about him. The sharp hiss of milk hitting the burner pulled Alex out of her thoughts quickly. She leaned over the back of the chair, raising it on it's hind legs. At that moment the chair's legs gave out and Alex when crashing over the back and hit her head on the stove.

Winry was descending the stairs when she heard footsteps in the kitchen. Winry knew it had to be Alex because they live in the middle of nowhere. Who would even be out here? She peaked in the kitchen to find Alex reading her letter to Ed. Alex was smiling approvingly and closed her eyes in a day-dream like trance. She giggled when Alex snapped out of the trance and reached for the stovetop where her milk was in a rolling boil over the side of the pan. Alex then toppled behind the chair, whose legs had broken. Half of Winry wanted to help, but the other half quietly giggled at her friend's antics. Alex then turned the stove off and gently refolded the letter and sealed it in the envelope. She then fixed the chair using alchemy, but the funny part was that she made the circle out of baking powder and various spices. With a smile Winry turned back toward her room now able to sleep without worry and fears of the what was to come.

~~~~~About three months and seven letters later~~~~~

Ed had sent the new letters yesterday, but she was stopped in the hallway by the innkeeper in Alriea: Mckayla. "Here. This came for you specifically from a Pinako in Resembol. There's not one for Al so its just for you." Ed had trouble getting the words out. Each letter Pinako had refused to write. He snatched the letter out f her hand, "Thanks. Crazy old batty woman. What does she want?" It had come out more like a mumble but Mckayla shrugged, she didn't really care personally. When Ed reached his room he tore the top of the envelope and stood wide eyed at the letter before him As short as it was it brought tears to his normal stoic eyes.

_Dear Son,_

_ I know I ain't written, But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me. I might not have said, so I'll say it now: Son, you make me proud. You are like a son to me and I don't know what will happen if I lost you too, but keep doing what you are doing and don't worry bout these girls much. People need role models like y'all. The girls just miss you and want you home safe and sound. As do I. So I will see you in time, sooner rather than later short shrimp._

_ I love you so much Edward, be safe,_

_ Pinako Rockbell_

Al walked into Ed's room shocked to see his brother crying quietly. Ed was covered in head to toe in milk and had to come home to change, but apparently had gotten sidetracked .His milk covered hair hung over his eyes and you could see milk covered his black combat boots. Al was going to come in and make a milk related joke, but there wasn't anything funny when a solider cries. He was old enough to understand that. His brother wiped eyes on his jacket and stuffed the letter in his top jacket pocket. He dumped the milk out of his shoes and stood up grabbing his pocket watch and clipping it to his belt . "Lets go Al. We have work to do."

Al nodded silently and walked out the door following his brother. Al looked down at his silver pocket watch, the soul alchemist it read on the back. He heaved a sigh at the life he had chosen. He helped people all the time, but it wasn't enough sometimes. But until he figured out what to do next all he and Ed could do was wait for the next letter from home.

I hold it up and show my buddies,  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
Like there's something funny bout' the way I talk,  
When I say: "Mama sends her best y'all"  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
Waiting on letters from home

I loved writing this. And I can't thank the great men and women protecting our freedom enough. Thank you for your service. To my readers, please review. I know that logging can be a hassle but I really appreciate it. I haven't wrote in a long time and I want to see how I've gotten better or worse. Flames are read but then eaten by the cookie monster. So tell me if it sucked or was awesome and everything in between.

And please alert me to any grammar mistakes. I am really anal about that crap, so help is appreciated in case I missed anything. Thanks soooooo much for reading!

~TheSparkledMoon

P.S.S. I do take requests or suggestions.


End file.
